


It Tickles

by Masterless



Series: Facial Hair [4]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mustache, Tickles, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 09:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18385223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: Matteo giggled.David looked up, confused, worried that he’d done something wrong. “What?”“It’s just…” Matteo giggled again. “It tickles.”Frowning, David looked down at Matteo’s neck and back to his eyes, shaking his head, confused. His face cleared, understanding dawning on him, when Matteo reached up and traced his finger across David’s upper lip.





	It Tickles

When Matteo and David got back to Matteo’s apartment, the blond was hoping against hope that no one was in or that everyone was in their own rooms. He knew that with Mia back, it was more likely that the others would be more social, but it seemed as if luck was on their side. They slipped silently into Matteo’s room without incident, slipping their shoes off inside the door and flopping into Matteo’s bed with sighs of content.

It didn’t take long for David to lean over and kiss Matteo again, feeling the boy smile against his lips and smiling himself. Matteo’s fingers tangled in the front of David’s shirt, pulling the other boy closer, deepening the kiss, their tongues making an appearance for the first time. Matteo felt a tingle of pleasure shoot straight to his groin, and his shifted his hips back a little, hoping that he wouldn’t get a hard on from just making out. Yes, he was making out with a boy, and the boy he had been harboring feelings for the last few weeks, but it still might make David uncomfortable if he felt a boner against his thigh. Matteo wasn’t even sure if this meant as much to David as it did to him, though he hoped it did, and his thoughts were running way too fast and he couldn’t seem to stop them, but he was so fucking happy for the first time since he had woken up to David’s text last weekend. Even then hadn’t compared to this, this mind blowing, fireworks, tightness in his chest like he couldn’t breathe kind of happiness.

“Hey,” David whispered, pulling away slightly and running his fingers through Matteo’s hair, trying to ground the other boy. “I can almost hear your thoughts your thinking so loud.”

“Sorry,” Matteo whispered back, his fingers trailing up David’s wrists and holding on softly. “I just…” He chuckled quietly, smiling. “I’m happy.”

“Me, too.” 

David went back in for another kiss, gently maneuvering them so Matteo was on his back and he was crouched over the other boy, their lips not once splitting. Matteo breathed out softly through his nose, completely and utterly at peace in his bed, trying desperately to quiet the bombardment of thoughts in his head. It was like a record scratch went off in Matteo’s mind, a sudden silence following it, when David moved down to kiss his neck, and Matteo sucked in a breath, feeling his knees go weak and heat pool in his stomach once again. That was until-

Matteo giggled.

David looked up, confused, worried that he’d done something wrong. “What?”

“ Nichts,” Matteo said, smiling and shaking his head.

Smiling back at him, David nudged his jaw with his nose. “Tell me. Please.”

“It’s just…” Matteo giggled again. “It tickles.”

Frowning, David looked down at Matteo’s neck and back to his eyes, shaking his head, confused. His face cleared, understanding dawning on him, when Matteo reached up and traced his finger across David’s upper lip.

“This.”

“My mustache?”

Matteo nodded, still smiling.

“Oh.” David smiled a little. “Well, you’re just going to have to get used to it.”

Matteo nodded. “I will.”


End file.
